Ultraman Charge (Series)
Ultraman Charge is a series about the Ultra of the same name. Premise It's a sequel to Ultraman Lightning, taking place a few years after the original. This series shows what's happening on Earth during the war between the Planetary Invasion Syndicate and Space Garrison that leads into the events of Ultraman Yugo. Plot Chaos is unfolding in space! The Planetary Invasion Syndicate, a multiversal alliance of evil aliens, has declared war on the Land of Light and the Ultras. With the Space Garrison fighting for the sake of the universe, they have no choice but to leave Earth open and unprotected. Unknown to a few eager members of the PIS, there is hope for humanity. A mysterious Ultra with strange features and a refusal to tell his past joins forces with a human unsure of what his future holds to keep the peace as Ultraman Charge! Arcs TBA Characters Protagonist * Eiji Yamato CAKE * Gabara Tendou * Wakako Narashi * Naruto Kaya * Laiha Toba * TBA CAKE Technology Club * Gaho Kaya * Kyoshi Suto * Abi Hajima Other * Riku Asakura * Alien Pegassa Pega Episodes Main Series #'Down to Earth' #*'Plot:' In the time since Ultraman Lightning saved Ultraman Onyx and the universe, CAKE has faced monster attacks and alien invasions much less frequently. They've decided to open up a school-like club to give civilians an insight to their inner workings and help educate more people on monsters and Ultras. However, when the club discovers and tries to raise a small monster, they, member Eiji Yamato in particular, become caught up in something much bigger than models and presentations. #*'Appears:' Golza, Melba, Heinous Shocker #'Beaten Already?' #*'Plot:' Shocking the civilians and CAKE, the new Ultraman has lost his first battle! As Heinous Shocker's rampage continues, Eiji tries to get a grip on Charge's situation, let alone get used to being his host: what does he keep saying has to be done "before it's too late"? Meanwhile, CAKE heats up their operations to fight with no Ultra on their side, and Heinous Shocker's creators plot in the background... #*'Appears:' Heinous Shocker, Alien Pitt Marthea, Alien Dais Nanzo, Eleking (mentioned,) Gyabish (mentioned) #'Infiltration' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Rough Suffering' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Getting Nowhere' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Self-Improvement' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Revenge of the Dragon' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Nuclear Fallout' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Down from the Stars' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'BFF' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Vengeance Rising' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'One Final Power' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'I've Already Beaten Fate' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'They're Back...' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'One with Nature' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Unending Consequences' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'No More Reason' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Something is Coming' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Marthea's Encore' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'The Worth of Oneself' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Thanks for Everything' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA Specials * Ultraman Charge vs. Delusion Ultraseven Dark * Ultraman Charge the Movie: Defying Death with Courage Ultras/Heroes Main Series * Ultraman Charge (All episodes) ** Core Type ** Blaster Type ** Spiral Type * Ultraman Geed ** Normal ** Acro Smasher ** Royal Mega Master ** Primitive (temporarily) ** Solid Burning (temporarily) ** Magnificent (temporarily) ** Le-Over Fist (temporarily) * Ultraman King Movies Ultraman Charge the Movie: Defying Death with Courage * Ultraman Charge ** Core Type ** Blaster Type ** Spiral Type ** Overdrive Type * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive ** Le-Over Fist ** Dandit Truth ** Royal Mega Master ** Beginning Monsters and Aliens TBA Main Series Good * Alien Pegassa Pega * Immobile Monster: Houlinga (Episode 7) * Vampire Feline Beast: Vampopulor (Episode 15) Neutral * Super Ancient Monster: Golza ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Deathborn (Episode 18) * Super Ancient Dragon: Melba ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Thunder (Episode 7) ** Deathborn (Episode 18) * Fog Monster: Sadora (Episode 15) * Angoras (Episode 18-20) * Gabishale (Episode 18-20) * Volcano Beast: Pyro King (Episode 18-20) * Blaze Thief Beast: Pyro Rook (Episode 18-20) * Gudon (Episode 18-20) * Twin Tail (Episode 18-20) * Acidactyl (Episode 18-20) Evil * Transformation Phantom: Alien Pitt Marthea * Special Refugee: Alien Dais Nanzo * Electric Fusion Beast: Heinous Shocker (Episode 1-2) * Dustpan (Episode 3) ** Gokibura ** Mothgojira ** Haebun * Alien Sturm Kei Fukuide Jr. (Episode 3-4, cameos in between, 10-13) ** Burning Bemstra (Episode 11) ** King Galactron (Episode 11-12) ** Strong Gomorant (Episode 12) ** Magamaga Arch Belial (Episode 12-13) * Ancient Monster: Gomora (Episode 4) * Imperializer Corazzata (Episode 5-6) * Eleking ** Fallout Electric Dragon: Nuclear Eleking (Episode 7-8) ** Hyper Eleking (Episode 19-20) * Irradiated Fish Beast: Atomizark (Episode 8) * Stellaroids ** Slicing Space Beast: Stellade (Episode 9) ** Tearing Space Beast: Stellalon (Episode 9-10) * Heinous Machine: Nano-Gyabish (Episode 14) * Alien Ateria Ezra (Episode 16-17) * Black Vengeance (Episode 16-17) * Terror King (Episode 16-17) * Space Last-Resort Storm God: Tsunamperor (Episode 19-21) Specials Ultraman Charge vs. Delusion Ultraseven Dark * Delusion Ultraseven Dark * Miclas Dark * Windom Dark * Agira Dark Ultraman Charge the Movie: Defying Death with Courage * TBA Trivia * Kit temporarily cancelled this series, and let Furno adopt it. However, Furno's ideas rekindled Kit's interest in writing this series, so Furno gave it back to him. ** Kit considered re-cancelling it in favor of Yugo, but realized it could be used to build on the Planetary Invasion Syndicate and bridge the gap between Lightning and Yugo. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Charge Category:Kit's Continuity